Daddy's little girl
by funngurl
Summary: Slight Kyoru. Kyo and Tohru have a daughter! Fifteen year-old Kyoko is strong willed just like her Daddy! But when she sneaks out and things go terribly wrong, how will Kyo deal with it? Will Kyoko still be Daddy's little girl? I hope I rated this right.
1. Sneaking Out

**Hey readers! This is just me trying to create Kyo and Tohru's daughter. I thought it'd be cute, cause Kyo would be pretty protective and his daughter… well you'll see! ENJOY! No flames please :)**

"No! You're not going! End of story!" shouted the still hot-tempered Kyo, who was now thirty-seven years old.

"But dad! I'll be fine! It's totally safe and Sora will keep an eye on me!" shouted the fifteen-year old, who had orange hair just like her father. Her hair formed like her mothers, and her eyes were the same striking orange as her father's too, but her gentle face very much resembled Tohru. But the yelling that went on was unbelievable. They were both very stubborn.

"Sora won't keep anything on you! Eyes or otherwise because you're not going Kyoko!" He shouted. Kyoko, just like her grandmother. Kyo was the one who suggested the name, and Tohru had the same name in mind.

"It's not fair dad! I'm fifteen! I'm old enough to take care of myself! It's a concert, nothing bad will happen!" She shouted angrily.

"Not another word Kyoko Aimi Sohma! You're not going, no more arguments!" He said in a low growl.

"But I-!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" he boomed, his anger almost tangible. He loved his daughter but her persistence could get on his nerves whenever they got into arguments.

Kyoko's eyes filled with angry tears and she stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" called a soft voice. The thirty-six, soon to be thirty-seven, year old brunette, Tohru poked her head out of the kitchen, addressing her husband who was still trying to restrain himself from yelling more.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… she's just so persistent and hot headed!" Kyo fumed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh believe me, she gets ALL of that from you hun!" Tohru said with a soft smile.

"Hey… is that a compliment or an insult" Kyo asked with a smirk.

"It's teasing," Tohru giggled walking back into the kitchen and resuming the dinner preparations.

"I can't go Sora… I'm sorry," Kyoko said, suppressing a sob threatening to escape from her throat. She wiped vigorously at the tears that hadn't stopped flowing as she stared out her bedroom window, holding the phone close to her ear.

"Baby, he's not being fair to you… to us," Sora soothed, sensing the clear irritation in Kyoko's voice.

"I know! He doesn't understand! He doesn't even know you! Just cause you're eighteen. That's only three years older than me!" She complained. She always complained about Kyo's discomfort with the age difference. Three years isn't THAT BAD… is it?

"Calm down babe. Listen, you got one of those fire escape ladders in your room, right?" He started, a mischievous tone clear in his voice.

"Yeah… Sora… You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" She asked. Though Kyoko hated being ordered around by her parents (Mostly her father) she wasn't the type to sneak around and disobey the rules.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" Sora asked with a laugh.

"Let me guess, you want me to use that ladder to get out of my room, sneak out to the front yard, you'll be parked down the street, we'll just go and be back before they know I'm gone, right?" she state more than asked.

"Wow, that's surprisingly accurate. But you HAVE TO tell them you're asleep so they won't come into your room. You sleep with you're door closed right?" he asked quietly just incase one of her parents could hear him somehow. Not like Kyoko would be dumb enough to talk about it when they were in the room.

"Sora, I don't feel right about this…I don't like lying… especially not to my family" She whispered into the phone.

"Baby I already bought us the tickets and I'd hate to take another girl, but I can't waste them," He said softly.

"ANO-!" She started then remembered to whisper, "Another girl! You have other girls!"

"Well, girls that would go with me, but you're the one I'm in love with Kyoko Sohma, I only want you!" He said with as much sincerity as he could.

"Okay… be there by eight thirty okay? The concert's at nine right? What band is it again?" she asked, still unsure of the decision.

"Yes it's at nine. They're a new band called Forbidden Influence. Their music reminds me of you a lot" he said in a sweet voice.

"Aww, you're so sweet hun!" She looked at the clock. Seven-thirty already! "I'll see you in an hour, I love you!" She said as she hung up the phone.

Kyo and Tohru were sitting side-by-side on the couch, Tohru's head on Kyo's shoulder, Kyo's hand covering Tohru's. Both were fixated on the movie playing on T.V and both had a loving smile on their face.

"Mom, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to be okay?" said Kyoko, trying not to acknowledge her father sitting there. She could hold onto anger for a long time if she wanted to. Another quality Kyo had passed on. But like Tohru she was clumsy, warm-hearted, had a beautiful smile, loved cats, and knew how to talk very politely. Granted she didn't talk like that all the time, like Tohru, but when needed she did.

"Alright dear, goodnight," she said , turning her head and giving her daughter a warm smile. "I love you".

"Love you too mom. Night," said Kyoko as she began to climb the stairs to head back to her room.

"Goodnight Kyoko," Kyo mumbled, annoyed at his daughter complete disregard of his presence. She paused halfway up the stairs hearing this, said nothing, and made her way to her room.

Hours later the phone rang. It was 11:30PM. Kyo turned over in bed and answered it. _"Who the hell is calling so late?"_ he wondered as he uttered a groggy, "Hello?" He listened to the voice on the other line. "My daughter? She's asleep she can't talk right now… it's about my daughter? That's not possible… she went to bed hours ago… WHAT!" he shouted and shot up, dropping the phone. He ran to Kyoko's room and flung the door open, flipping on the light in a panic. "No…" he whispered, spotting the open window and the fire escape ladder trailing down it first thing. He dropped to his knees. "No…" he repeated more loudly, eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"Kyo! KYO!" Tohru dropped to her knees next to him. "What's going on! What's wrong! WHERE'S KYOKO!" she cried in fear, trying to look her husband in the eye, but his terrified glance remained glued to the floor. Finally after seconds that felt like eternities, he looked up at her, his gaze remaining the same.

"Tohru… out daughter…" He choked out just before he broke down crying into her shoulder.

**Curious? Next chapter you'll see what happens! But what do you think happened? Anyone have ideas? I'm curious. Anyways, hope you like it! Please review! But no flames XP **


	2. Forbidden Influence

**Alright! Chapter 2 is here! Not many reviews though… Why won't anyone review! T~T Thank you to everyone who did! ^^ Now on to chapter 2!**

"Thanks for coming babe" Sora said calmly. A strand of his messy brown hair fell over his eyes that were covered by sunglasses. He always wore those sunglasses, even indoors. Probably to keep the "cool" look he always went for. His leather jacket was loosely hanging from his shoulders revealing a black t-shirt underneath. A pair of tight jeans clung to his waist.

"No problem Sora. I'm tired if taking orders just because. I think my dad tells me not to do things just because he wants to!" Kyoko huffed, dressed in a pretty, pink, spaghetti strap dress. A matching pink flower clip held her orange hair out of her face, bringing out her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah. The concert's not too far from here," Sora said with a smile, as he turned the key, the car roared to life, and they were off. He kept looking over at Kyoko, but her gaze was fixated on all the city lights. Finally he pulled into a parking lot that was surprisingly empty.

"This… is where that band is appearing?" asked Kyoko with an unsure glance.

"No, they're just down the street at the park. The parking lot THERE will be packed though. This saves time."

"What's that band called again?" Kyoko asked, a very peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Forbidden Influence," Sora said as a strange smile crossed his face… a smile she'd never seen before. She looked down, untwisting her dress strap that she hadn't noticed before.

"Well we should go huh?" Kyoko said with a smile as she reached for the door handle but Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Baby, the concert doesn't start for twenty minutes. I thought we could take this time for us" He said, his smile remaining on his lips. Before Kyoko could respond, Sora leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Her doubts and her fears rushed away, as if caught in a river. Her mind went completely blank as she melted into the kiss. His lips were so soft, yet strong. His kisses were amazing.

She remembered their first kiss. Obviously her parents didn't know, but after they'd pulled away, breathless from the passion, she'd asked, "How'd you learn to kiss like that?"

He'd nonchalantly replied, "I've had a lot of experience. Don't worry babe, stay with me and you'll get just as good, maybe better". She'd giggled at his response, sensing his joking tone.

Every kiss got better and better. She knew they were meant for each other! Sora was the one, no doubt about it. She put her hands around his neck pulling him closer. It was perfect! Until she felt a hand start to move up her thigh…

She hastily broke the kiss, with wide eyes. "Sora, what are you doing?" she'd asked, the alarm clear in her voice.

"Hey babe, just calm down," He said, as he leaned closer to her, pushing her down gently into a laying position. He'd managed to maneuver his body across the seat and was hovering over her. "I know what I'm doing," He said, his voice soft, but as his sunglasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, Kyoko's eyes widened.

Behind his sunglasses were piercing green eyes that seemed to see into her soul. It terrified her, looking into those orbs of devilish hunger… a lust. She could see his every intention and she lay in paralysis as his intense stare bore holes in her heart. She felt hot tears rising to her eyes but they wouldn't fall, also afraid of the animal on top of her.

His hands began to move further up her legs and with that, she regained momentum and kicked him in the face. A painful grunt escaped his lips as he recoiled slightly. She slid up just enough to open the door, wriggle out from under him and stumble out of the car.

"You disgusting pig! How dare you force yourself on me like that! I'm going home and I never wanna see you again!" she shrieked, outraged. She began to storm off.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR BITCH!" he cried in a deeper, more vicious voice. His glasses were completely off now, probably fell off when she kicked him, and he glared daggers in her direction. She turned around and looked straight at him. She wouldn't freeze this time. She wouldn't be afraid now.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried as she ran off.

A loud bang. The screeching of car tires. Blood on the pavement. And the fiery spirit of a young girl seeping away. Kyoko lay on the pavement in a painful, stunned silence. She felt consciousness slipping away but she wouldn't let herself die. She'd hold on, she wouldn't go like this. She saw people crowding around her, murmuring incoherent words, yelling them. It was an undistinguishable mess that caused her head to pound. Her back was numb except for where the bullet had hit. She saw man in white begin to lift her onto a stretcher and before they put the air mask on… before she lost consciousness, she murmured quietly the one thing that came to mind.

"Daddy… I'm sorry…"

**Now you know what happened! Want the next chapter? Then review! =D**


	3. Kyo's Reflection

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! And guys, PLEASE don't steal this plotline okay? I really hate when people do that, take you're idea and re-do it. If it's different that's fine but don't like copy my chapters and just end it differently. I hate it when people just TAKE my writing. Anyways, so on to chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! ^^**

"Sir! Please don't run!" called a tired looking blonde woman, in a nurse's uniform. On a mission to find his daughter, the hot-headed Kyo Sohma didn't obey that order. He sped around the corner as the front desk came into view. He skid to a halt and slammed his hands on the counter.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Kyo cried loudly, making the other people in the area look at him.

The woman at the front desk looked about 50 years old. She had blonde hair that was fading to gray. It was probably dyed. There were a number of wrinkles upon her face and neck.

She looked up at him, unphased, from behind thick glasses, her mouth a taut straight line, deadly serious and clearly displeased at the outburst. Her nametag read "Grace".

"Sir, I'm going to tell you this once and on is only once. There is no running or yelling in this hospital. If it happens again you will be escorted out by armed security. Now what is your name and who are you looking for?" She said calmly, the unhappy look still burned into her face.

"_Yeah, Grace, like THAT suits her…" _thought Kyo with annoyance, as he struggled to contain his anger.

"Kyo! There you are! I wish you hadn't rushed ahead of me like that, I couldn't keep up," Tohru cried, running up beside him.

"Sorry," Kyo mumbled, trying not to yell at Tohru. She did nothing wrong. The woman in front of him was the one annoying him.

"Ma'am the same goes for you! Refrain from running or you may not stay on the premises" Grace stated.

"Ah! I'm very sorry!" Tohru cried, bowing in apology like she'd always done, since she was a little.

"We're Kyo and Tohru Sohma and we're looking for our daughter, Kyoko Sohma, we got a call saying she was injured and we'd like to see her!" Kyo said, trying his hardest not to yell. Grace picked up a clipboard, squinting at the words.

"Ah yes. You can't see her right now, she's in ICU," Grace stated. (AN: ICU means Intensive Care Unit incase anyone didn't know that).

"Please, tell us what happened to our daughter!" Tohru pleaded, her eyes watering.

"It says here that your daughter was shot by someone driving a black pickup truck. The witnesses never managed to get the license plate number. She was in parking lot near Hagiko Park," Grace stated, still squinting at the clipboard in front of her.

"SH-SHOT!" Cried a very hysterical Tohru as she began sobbing. Kyo pulled her close, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"It was that damn Sora," Kyo growled, anger radiating from his body. "That DAMN SORA hurt my daughter! I'll… I'll kill him…" He said angrily. Grace luckily didn't hear him since she'd answered a phone that began ringing before he said it.

As Grace hung up the phone, she looked back up at Tohru and Kyo. "Go up those stairs," Grace started, pointing at a staircase. "Go down the left corridor until you reach Wing D. There's a big sign hanging from the ceiling so you can't miss it. There's a waiting area there. Tell the nurse on shift who you're looking for ," she explained.

They walked as fast as they could to the waiting room in Wing D. As Tohru explained the situation to the nurse, Kyo sat thinking. Regretting. _"Why didn't I trust her… If I trusted her more, maybe she wouldn't have gotten so angry when I didn't want her to go to the concert… Maybe she would've found someone other than Sora… she hates me… I made my own daughter HATES me… Why couldn't I have just gone up and talked to her about it. Maybe she wouldn't have snuck out… I could lose her now… all because I didn't trust her… This is terrible… Kyoko… please be okay… I can't lose you" _he thought, until Tohru came back, breaking him from his thoughts.

"She's getting out of ICU soon. She had to be revived… her heart stopped Kyo… she's alive now but… Kyo… our daughter… died… she died Kyo…" Tohru said before breaking into hysteric sobs. Kyo's arms wrapped around her automatically.

"It's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back and feeling her calm down slowly in his arms. He continued to comfort his crying wife with positive reinforcement that everything would be fine, but there was fear lodged deep into his heart. Though he told Tohru confidently that everything would be fine, he didn't know if that was true.

All he could think about was the fact that she died. It haunted him deeply, tormenting his mind to a level beyond comprehension. His daughter's heart had stopped beating. She'd stopped breathing. Even if only for a little while, she'd slipped away from them. He'd been blamed for the death of his own mother, and Tohru's. He didn't need his daughter's blood on his hands too. Even though none of these were directly his fault, he still felt some sense of responsibility. But none more than Kyoko Sohma. He was her father, he was supposed to protect her! Why didn't he check in on her? Or talk to her? Why'd he yell? His head throbbed with these questions. He loved Tohru and Kyoko so much. Life without either of them would be hell.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, sniffling.

"Yeah?" Kyo responded in the same questioning tone.

"She loves you too you know… even though she didn't say it earlier… she loves you" Tohru said, blinking back another flow of tears. Two single tears ran down Kyo's cheeks as he nodded as if to say _I know_.

They sat there until morning, trying to take comfort in each others presence. A nurse walked into the room. "Mr and Mrs. Sohma?" she questioned standing in front of them. They both nodded. "You're daughter has been moved to room now. You can go and see her. The wound didn't puncture any main arteries. What initially stopped her heart beat was blood lost but the wound has stopped bleeding. She's VERY lucky. We can send her home in a couple of days but we want her to come back every three days so we can change the bandages. If we don't the wound can easily re-open and it could be fatal" she explained while studying a clipboard.

They both nodded in unison again and followed the nurse to their daughters room. As they entered, they felt as if their hearts had stopped. Kyoko lay there, her orange hair fanned out across the hospital sheets. Her eyes were closed and there were various needles and tubes protruding from her flesh and connecting to various machines. Kyoko was always so strong and carefree. She had such an unbreakable exterior as if nothing could hurt her but in this state, she looked so frail and vulnerable, as if her bones would shatter at a simple touch. It was as if she was a baby again, when she depended so much on them, needed them. Maybe she still depended on them, maybe they'd let her down.

Kyo's eyes watered at this though, but he kept his composure. He sat next to his daughter's bed and took her hand as gently as possible. Tohru put her hand on top of both of theirs, eyes also watering. She was so strong. The only thing that kept him sane. He was so lucky that she was in his life, he needed her more than ever now.

As he sat there, only one sentence kept running through his mind… One sentence he longed to say to her.

"_Kyoko… I'm sorry…"_

_**Hehe, more to come soon! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **  
_


	4. A Little Heart To Heart

**Okay! This chapter made ME cry! I've never cried from my own writing before! But after this, only one more chapter! And for everyone who complains about this being unrealistic, it's a fanfiction, get over it. In the real world, people can't turn into animals either. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys how this plays out! Review please! No flames.**

Kyoko opened her eyes, seeing plain white walls surrounding her. A kind face began to blur into focus. "Mom?" she managed to choke out.

"Sweetie, you're awake!" Tohru exclaimed with a sigh of relief, holding her daughters hand tightly in her own.

"Where's… where's dad?" asked Kyoko, a little hurt that Kyo was no where to be seen. She looked around the room again, but he wasn't there.

"He was here all night sweetie. We both were. I fell asleep while waiting but he didn't. I convinced him to go home an hour ago. It wasn't easy but I don't want him getting sick." Said Tohru softly.

Though it was true she did want Kyo to get some sleep, she'd wanted to talk to Kyoko alone. That's why she'd begged Kyo to go home and promised to call him if she showed the slightest sign of waking. Though she hated breaking promises and lying, this had to be said. Kyo and Kyoko were both the type that couldn't express their emotions through words. She remembered when they'd first met, how Kyo could barely say he was sorry when he'd felt bad for losing his temper and yelling. She'd turned him into a cat again, after he'd jumped out of the window of the school to escape. Yuki began to lecture him and he was going to fight him. Tohru stopped him by turning him into a cat. Later, he came to pick her up from work to apologize but he struggled for words so much. Tohru just wanted to try and help Kyoko understand how he felt a little better.

"He left huh? He's probably mad… that I disobeyed him… I don't care… I don't! I don't want him to come see me!" She cried, lowering her head so her bangs could hide the tears in her eyes that she struggled to hold back. She felt hurt deep down. She'd wanted to apologize, and tell him that she didn't hate him. It hurt her knowing that he left her. She just wanted to see him sitting there waiting for her like he had when she was young. When she was learning to ride a two-wheeled bike, she'd peddle along slowly, falling off constantly. Kyo would stand there and wait for her to get where he was standing. Encouraging her to keep going. He always knew she could do it, even when she didn't. But he didn't wait. He wasn't here. He left without her.

Tohru took Kyoko's hand in her own, and gave her a reassuring smile, as if she heard her thoughts rather than her words. "Kyoko, darling… he didn't leave you. He'd never leave you. When he found out what happened to you he was a complete wreck. He worried and I could tell he was blaming himself," said Tohru softly.

"Why would he blame himself? That's just stupid. He told me not to go out with Sora then I went out with him. It was my own fault," said Kyoko, still hiding her face from her mother.

"It's not that simple. As a parent, we're constantly wondering if we did something wrong. Why did you go? Why didn't we notice? Could we have stopped you? Why didn't you listen? Your father loves you very much Kyoko," Tohru explained gently.

"Yeah? Well he sure has a funny way of showing it," Kyoko mumbled, trying to hide the slight waver in her voice.

"Whenever you go to a sleepover with a friend, he always reminds you to call before you go to bed to say goodnight. He always waits up until you call. It's because he misses you, but he knows your growing up. You want to be with your friends more than your parents. But I think he's having a hard time accepting the fact that your growing up so quickly. Try to go easy on him. You want to date now but I'm not sure he's ready to let you go just yet," explained Tohru, as she handed Kyoko a few photos she always kept in her purse.

Tohru had them with her whenever she felt down. They reminded her of what an amazing family she had. There was a picture of her and Kyo on their wedding day. They were both so young and happy. Ready to face their new life together. The next picture was a very pregnant Tohru, smiling at the camera with that usual bright smile. Kyo stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her big belly. Her hands were clasped over his. The next picture was Kyoko's first birthday. Tohru was carrying a big cake towards Kyoko, who was sitting in her high chair. Kyoko had wide eyes as she saw the giant cake with bright, flickering candles on top. Kyo knelt next to her, a loving smile on his face, ready to blow the candles out for her and watch her dig in to the cake. The last picture was a fairly recent photo of just Kyoko and Kyo. It was the father-daughter dance at a friend's wedding. One of Kyoko's friends, Nanami Arima, had a divorced mother who became friends with Tohru, and she'd just gotten remarried. She invited them to the wedding just four months ago. Kyoko was asked to be a bridesmaid and wore a light blue strapless dress that hung just past her knees. Kyo wore a black suit with a dark blue tie. In the picture, both Kyoko and Kyo had big smiles on their faces. In the background, there were many other father-daughter couples. Nanami was dancing with her new step-father as well.

Kyoko flipped through the photos and stared at the last one. "The dance," she mumbled quietly. "I… I remember this picture. That dance was a lot of fun, it was like old times, when dad taught me how to dance," she said smiling.

Tohru nodded. "See? He does love you Kyoko, even though he may get irritated at times. He'll accept the fact that your becoming a young lady soon, I'm sure of it. Just give him some time," Tohru explained smiling, as her daughter looked up at her with teary eyes.

"I… I miss Dad! I don't hate him! I wanted to tell him but he's not here and it hurts!" Kyoko said, finally breaking down completely. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was a brat! I'm sorry I got myself hurt! But I want him to still be here for me and wait for me! I still want him to comfort me and love me even when I mess up! It sounds selfish but I just want him here now!" She bawled as Tohru pulled her close and Kyoko sobbed into her shoulder. The way she did when she scraped her knee as a child, or when she got in a fight with a friend.

"Just give me a second," Tohru said, leaving the room. She came back with a wheelchair, and helped her daughter into it.

"Where are we going mom?" asked Kyoko, curious.

"You'll see," Said Tohru sweetly, wheeling her out of the room.


	5. Your Little Girl Forever

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I did! I hope you like the ending, it seems like a cliffhanger but it's really not. I don't really plan to expand on that last part. Anyways enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**

"Kyo. Darling, wake up," Tohru's soft, melodic voice chimed in the bright bedroom. Kyo blinked his eyes open to see his beautiful wife sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Tohru," Kyo said softly. Suddenly, realization hit him, Tohru was here, not at the hospital with their daughter. "Tohru! Why are you here! Why aren't you with Kyoko! Did she wake up! Did you leave her alone! Why didn't you call me! Is something wrong! Did something happ-mgh," He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. She broke away still smiling.

"Kyo, calm down. Kyoko is fine. I have a surprise for you," She said, taking his hand, and pulling him up.

"What kind of surprise," Kyo asked irritably, obviously not in the mood for surprises.

Tohru smiled lightheartedly. "Follow me," she said in a quiet voice, that was almost a whisper.

**Slightly Before:**

"Just wait here," Tohru said, wheeling Kyoko into the house. "I'll get your father. He'll be happy to see you trust me," she assured. Tohru had managed to sign her out of the hospital, with the conditions that Kyoko came back every other day to have her wound re-bandaged.

She felt nervous since she hadn't seen her dad since she'd just bluntly ignored his existence. She didn't know what to say, or to expect. Looking down she fidgeted with a strap on her wheelchair. She didn't want him to see her like this. Even if "this" was her current condition. She pulled the lever that put the brakes in place and grasped the armrests. She pushed herself up, slowly standing up. Pain shot through her back and midsection, but very slowly, she managed to lift herself to a standing position. She propped herself up against a shelf with one arm, and wrapped her other arm around her stomach.

She heard light footsteps as her mother led her father into the room. His eyes immediately widened, seeing her.

"Kyoko! Why are you standing!" Asked Tohru, with a slightly panicked tone in her voice. Kyo just stood there in shock.

Kyoko just smiled softly. "Hi Dad," she uttered quietly. It was all she could think to say.

He walked up to her. "Kyoko…" He said looking down. He pulled his daughter into a strong yet gentle hug. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, trying to restrain any tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong… I'm sorry… I know you were trying to protect me... I'm sorry I didn't listen…" she muttered, letting herself cry.

Kyo couldn't contain it anymore, his tears flowed freely as he hugged his daughter. "I love you," was all he could manage.

Kyoko was shocked, she'd never seen her Dad cry. He'd always been so strong and unbreakable. Though she knew that if her Dad had an accident like she did, she'd cry too. It was still something she'd never experienced, something she'd never expected to see, I guess even parents showed emotion sometimes. "I love you too," she replied finally. Tohru smiled at the two people she loved most. She looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently. She had a surprise for both of them later, a new family member was on the way.

Later, Kyoko wheeled into the living room where Kyo sat lost in his thoughts. She never had apologized for everything she said and did yet, and she intended to do so.

"Hey daddy," She said wheeling in. Surprised at her calling him "daddy" over dad, Kyo looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt too much anymore… um I just… I'm sorry Daddy… I was rude and disobeyed you. I guess I paid for it in the end. You were right about Sora… he wasn't such a good guy like I thought… he was terrible, what he tried to do to me…" she whimpered at the memory.

"Did he try to force you into anything?" Kyo asked, angry and the bastard who hurt his daughter.

"Yeah he did. I got away but that's why he shot me," Kyoko mumbled. "I dunno where he is but he'll get his someday! I know he will," She exclaimed, laying her head on Kyo's shoulder as best she could, seeing as she was in a wheelchair.

"Yeah," he said stroking her hair. "And I'm sorry I was so hard on you… If I had explained better and hadn't yelled maybe… I dunno. I guess it's just hard watching you grow up. I don't wanna let go of my little girl and let her become a woman," he smiled sadly.

"Dad," Kyoko said, softly, then took his hand. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl, no matter how old I am," She replied sweetly. Kyo smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know," he said softly as Tohru walked in, giving them both a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I have some BIG news for you two!" Tohru said cheerfully, rubbing her belly gently.

"Tohru?" Kyo questioned, surprised at her announcement.

"What's up mom?" Kyoko asked just as confused as her father.

Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but almost immediately after, her face paled and she ran from the room and was soon heard heaving and throwing up a couple rooms away.

Both their eyes widened as they looked at each other. "You don't think…" Kyo started.

"She couldn't be…" Kyoko responded in horror.

But she was.

**Hope you guys liked it! I thought it was CUTE! X3 Thanks for reading this! =D**


End file.
